


Night's dream

by Fallenangel_Winchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Acting, Alternate Universe - High School, Feelings Realization, Fluff, M/M, Masks, Midsummer Night's Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 00:16:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14988611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallenangel_Winchester/pseuds/Fallenangel_Winchester
Summary: Sam needs help to practice his lines, Gabe needs to be part of the drama class if he wants to pass...none of them realize they need each other





	Night's dream

How did he end up in the principal's office again ? Truth to be told he had no freaking idea.

The principal entered and sat on the chair across him.

“ Mr.Trickster,it's been a while since your last visit, three days I believe ?" He guessed that  the principal was in a sassy mood.

" Yes . Three days Sir.”

“ You're probably wondering why you're here.”

“ Yes, Sir. I didn't do anything big in a while.” Surprisingly he chuckled before he replied to him.

“ Mr. Trickster...Gabriel. I know about Every. Single. One. Of. Your. Pranks. But you're not here for that. Professor Amara your literature teacher won't let you pass unless you take an extra curriculum .”

Gabriel should have been shocked, but he wasn't. Professor Amara never liked him.

“ Well...I'm not surprised Sir. She always says that I'm too energetic, lazy and easily distracted to actually do some work.”

“ Yes. She mentioned that, said that you're a wasted potential. So, her suggestion is drama class more precisely this year's play.”

_Nope, it ain't happening_

“ I'll think I'll pass...Not made for an actor you see...” and he gave him a smile that should have been convincing.

“ Either high school play or sports Mr. Gabriel. Pick your poison. ”

_Damn, the smile didn't work at all._

“ I'll take the knife.” The smile the principal gave him was full with understanding, despite how smug he looked.

“ If I were you, I'd choose the play. I think you'll fit in quite nicely. Besides a certain someone is going to be part of the cast this year. You might as well take it as a chance.” 

Then he looked at him, eyes sparkling as he smirked.

“ Always a pleasure talking to you Sir. I know where the door is.” he stumbled on the way out, thoughts lost, he didn't hear the chuckle that echoed behind him.

Gabriel had a sudden burst of courage two days after the talk with the principal, so he went to look for his friend Charlie. 

Just before he rounded a corner he almost bumped into someone, he looked up and was faced with the one and only Sam Winchester.

Without a second thought he said

“ Hey Sammy.” Sam's flinch felt like a slap on his face.

“ Trickster.” and he quickly walked away. 

Memories started floating through his mind as he felt guilt taking over him. 

_Sam's hazel eyes filled with pain and tears...his relief when he realized that it's a prank...broken and angry eyes glaring at him..._

Few tears fell down Gabriel's cheek as he thought

_ I went to far...didn't know that his mother died in a fire...  _

Charlie found him standing, staring at nothing, lost in thoughts

“ Gabe...look at me.” He looked at her warm eyes and smiled.

“ Charlie...I'm an idiot..” To his surprise she rolled her eye 

“ Yes you're. But you're still one of the best people I know so get a grip dude.” A sudden idea came to him.

“ My queen...how can this jester be of service ?” Her chuckle was adorable, he loved making her smile. 

Head lifted she stood tall and said

“ My sweet jester, it's time for a masquerade, a story of redemtion and magic, tricks and illusions. Follow me on a quest for  love and friendship, glory and fame...” 

He jumped on his feet, bowed at her “ Will you turn this poor jester into a knight ?” 

They looked at each other and started laughing. Gabriel felt so much lighter and happier, hope and inspiration started burning inside of him.

“ You think I can join your theater band ?”

“ Of course you can. I'm making the costumes and masks, you can help. Ohhh now I remeber you can sing the background songs...” 

“ Firstly I love masks, secondly I love singing...thirdly are you out of your mind ? I'm the trickster... I can make masks but singing in a play...” 

Charlie rolled her eyes at his complains.

“ Should I remind you that you need this play ?” 

“ My queen is cruel towards her loyal jester, but completely right. ”

“ I'm always right. Let's go, the lesson almost started.” 

***

Sam was happy, for the first time he was going to be part of the main cast of the annual play. Dean was teasing him, but secretly he was happy for him.

He thought it would go easier but according to Jessica he didn't deliver his lines properly. Not enough emotions she said...but she was busy with projects and couldn't practice with him, it was their final year. 

So he went to look for the one person that could help him... Entering the drama class workroom he found her drawing costumes surrounded by masks and fabrics... 

“ Hey Charlie ”

“ Hey Sam” she ran to hug him. Sam cared for her, she was like a little sister to him.

“ What's up Sam ? ”

“ Stuck with the lines and the emotions I guess...” Charlie nodded in understanding. 

“ Need someone to practice with ? Have you asked...” 

“ Not yet, I'll ask her after the play.” “ You have time, around month and a half. Chill out Sammy.” Sam couldn't help himself but smile at her.

*** 

Gabriel was helping Charlie with the mask, currently he worked on the queen of night's mask while softly singing...

A surprised yelp interruped him, Sam was standing at the door, hands holding what he assumed was the dialog for the play as he struggled to say something. 

“ I...is Charlie here ?”

“ She is in class now...”

“ Okay...I'll just leave now..” Gabriel didn't know what came over him but he said

“ I'm sorry...” Sam turned to look at him. 

“ For the prank two years ago...it was a stupid one...if I knew I'd have never done it...” 

All he got was a nod as Sam started walking away... 

“ Maybe I can do something to fix it ?” Expecting a tongue-lashing he was startled by the reply 

“ Actually...it might be silly...but if you don't have lessons later...you could help me with my lines ?”

Gabriel found his request adorably awkward, but he trully wanted to help so he said

“ I have no lessons today...so at 5 pm, here...if it's okay with you...” The smile Sam gave him was warm as the sun.

“ Perfect..I'll be here. See you later.” What have I gotten myself into ?

***

5 pm Sam walked in the room, looked around and was startled by a fox mask.

“ Damn it! Gabriel...” Gabriel took off the mask and smirked 

“ Who would have thought that the brave Sam Winchester gets scared so easily ?” Sam acted like he didn't care

“ A fox, so you.” Then he  grabbed the mask and started observing it. It was truly beautiful, the fake fur perfectly sewn, the mouth, the ears even they eyes looked so real...it was breathtaking. 

*** 

Gabriel was smiling at Sam's expression, he looked like a puppy. What mesmerized his was the way Sam smiled while he ran his fingers on the mask, his face was an open book and he looked in awe, enchanted, impressed. 

He turned to look at Gabriel, his eyes sparkling as he spoke

“ You made this ?” Gabriel just nodded, not knowing what to say. 

“ You're truly an artist, I've never seen a mask this beautiful.”

In order to stop himself from blushing Gabriel said

“ You needed help with your lines ?” 

“ I need someone to practice with....thanks for agreeing.”

“ It's alright, I wanna help.”

“ You know what the story is about right ? ” 

“ It's something like a crossover between a midsummer night's dream and the magic flute.” 

The moment he saw Sam's expression he started chuckling. 

“ Don't look so surprised Sammich. I read.”

“ Anyways, I need help for the romantic lines...can't seem to deliver them believably ..” Sam's embarrassed blush was so adorable. 

Gabriel stood a bit straighter, puckered his lips up and while he pretended to be fainting he said 

“ Ohhh brave and handsome hero....save me..” That was all it took, Sam burst out laughing and didn't stop for a few minutes. All Gabriel could do was stare at him and feel nice and warm.

“ Let's start small...a few lines.. ” The next three hours passed too fast, lost in the jokes and the acting they had so much fun. 

They continued practing, met each other almost every day. Sam found Gabriel's jokes actually very smart and funny, he was sharp and interesting, what surprised him the most was the fact that Gabriel had a beautiful voice, but he didn't want to expose himself. 

Gabriel knew that Sam was a nice guy, but didn't expected him to be so sassy...once he got over his shyness he was incredibly sly...and the dimples when he smiled...he tried not to think about it.

It took Sam a week and a half to get one of the romantic scenes almost to a perfection.

“ Okay , so you wake up and you see the girl's face, immediately you fall in love...overcome with love you say your lines. Think you can do that ?”

Sam rolled his eyes at him

“ Of course, we've been practicing this scene for almost a week.” 

Then he laid on the floor, closed his eyes, breathed out and focused... When he opened his eyes he saw Gabriel...face wrapped in sunlight eyes the color of liquid gold... The lines flowed out of him like water 

“ I've been so lost..if this is a dream don't wake me...I'm blessed with love...my love is radiant as the sun...finally found you...” 

Gabriel wasn't sure why, but his heart skipped a beat at Sam's words, his hazel eyes shining...and the moment was gone. The smile Sam gave him was full with gratitude. 

“Thanks Gabe. You're amazing. I'll talk to professor Chuck to add you in the play...”

“ Nah Sam, I don't want to take your role." 

” For the role of the fox, the one that dropped a love potion in the hero's eyes. On that way you can promote your awesome mask.“ 

” I don't know Sam..“

” Come on...Gabe you're born for the stage..“

_ Damn those puppy eyes _

” Okay. If anything goes wrong I'm blaming you.“ 

_ And those dimples _

 

It seemed that Sam had a big turn, he was getting better, he didn't want to practice with anyone other than Gabriel, he'd grown to care a lot for the trickster as they spent a lot of time talking about everything. 

Every time Sam got his acting right Gabriel's heart would skip a beat..he was starting to fall for him. The time they spent joking, talking even singing wasn't helping Gabriel's developing crush. 

Before they noticed the month passed and the day for the play came faster than they wanted. Sam was nervous about the play and how he would ask Jessica for a chance, but Gabriel knew that on the day of the play he would have to let Sam go and be happy for him. He just didn't know how. 

Overwhelmed with energy and so many emotions Sam stood before Jessica, her beautiful face smiling. The lines with which the hero confesses his love floated in his head as he was about to speak them, two mischievous eyes appeared on his mind.

There weren't hers...they belonged to Gabe, so did his heart. He was goint to change the ending. 

” The spell was broken oh beautiful princess, the veil swept away from my eyes. I can see now...the dreams were not mine..this heart belongs to someone else. The young fox is the one who has it..illusion blinded me...please forgive me...I cannot love you.“ 

Then still in the act kneeled and looked at Jessica, silently praying that she would go with the story. 

A voice was heard...the owl mask was pulled back to reveal a black haired girl with elven ears-Ruby 

” My princess...I convinced the fox to use a love potion on this brave hero...he needed to save you. Now the spell is broken..he is free from illusions...let him go...even the strongest magic can't lock away a love like that.“ 

Sam's breath stopped, Ruby was helping him, she was going along with his story. Jessica looked in his eyes and saw it..she smile despite the few tears that rolled down her cheeks and said 

” You have given me hope love...go, be happy. So brave of you to admit your heart's desire...I wish you to never look at the moon sadly, for your heart is pure and your love strong.“ 

Then she pulled him on his feet, rose on her tiptoes and kissed his forehead. Ruby smiled and said

” Better hurry young hero...for the night is almost upon us.“

Sam smiled at them,bowed and said ” Thank you my ladies...may all of your wishes come true.

“ Then he ran off behind the stage, Gabriel's face the only thing on his mind. There he met Charlie, who took one look at him and said 

” The park by oak tree. Good luck.“ Gabriel was sitting next to the oak tree trying not to think...about Sam.

” Gabe! “ he quickly turned around and saw Sam running towards him, dressed in his costume. He rose up just in time to see Sam standing before him, face flushed, hair dishevelled... 

” What are you doing here ? The play isn't over.“ Sam smiled and shook his head 

” I changed the ending. “ 

” What ?“ 

” The spell got broken, the young hero woke up realizing that all this time he was chasing dreams and illusions...his heart already had made a choice... the fox was his true love.“ 

Gabriel couldn't breathe, couldn't speak but he had to know.

” What happens afterwards ?" Sam's smile showed insecurity, but his eyes shone with hope and love.

“ I was blind, chasing dreams, not feeling or living...you colored my world...despite our differences we fit perfectly...all I'm asking is for a chance...Would the fox forgive the hero for his foolishness and together they write this ending, starting their own story ?” 

Gabriel knew that he couldn't let Sam go, so he stepped closer to him

“ This is how the play should end.”

And he kissed him, full with passion and despair, struggling not to cry as Sam returned the kiss holding him close not letting him go. 

When they separated Sam had tears on his eyes and a huge smile on his face, his face mirroring Gabriel's. 

“ Love you Gabe.”

“ Love you too Sammy.” 

“ My fox.”

“ My hero.” 

And that's how the story of "the magic midsummer's dream" play ended and how the story of Sam and Gabriel began.


End file.
